Puckcedes Drabbles
by nashaeexo
Summary: In the midst of writing one story, I wrote another. This often happens and usually I'm able to title them but I couldn't think of one for this story. So from now one when this happens and I can't think of a catchy title, it'll go here.


Puck walked into the party with one thing on is mind, he had to clear his head of the fight he had with his girlfriend Mercedes. They didn't fight much, but since they found out she was pregnant he had been feeling a lot of pressure. Pressure to find a job, and finish school, but it wasn't just from Mercedes. He was on the football team and the coach had put a lot of pressure on him too. He was beginning to feel like everything was too much for him. The last time he'd seen Mercedes was probably a week or two ago and he made it very clear that fatherhood and parenting was for him. His exact words before he stormed out of her house were _"I can't do this"_ and she had no intensions on making him do anything.

The two had never gone that long without seeing one another but Puck needed the space and Mercedes gave it to him. She knew how hotheaded Puck could be and hadn't bothered to call him or make any effort to bump into him during school, although she would see him every now and then while she was with her friends walking to class or going to lunch. She kept her distance knowing that he'd talk to her when he was ready, but that didn't stop her from going out with her best friends Santana, Kurt and Quinn; which was the only reason she was even at the party of the year right now. Santana had pretty much; single handedly dragged her out of bed. She promised to stay for at least an hour and if she felt uncomfortable, they would take her home.

She watched as her friends dispersed among the crowd and headed over to the drinks. She picked up one of the red solo cups looking for something that she could drink and settled on some orange soda. It wasn't what she wanted, but all the juices had been used to create the punch that was getting everyone in the mood. She took a couple sips and rested upon the table that held the beverages for a moment. She was about to go look for Santana, Quinn or Kurt when she felt a firm arm grab hold of her.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Puck yelled, even with the music blasting, it was clear he was angry about something and not just yelling to be heard over the music. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why am I here?' I can't come to a party?" She asked him confused. "Why are you even worried about what I'm doing?"

"Are you kidding me? You're at a party, pregnant with my kid and you're drinking?" his eyes bulged as he noticed the red solo cup in her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you? You need to go home, give me that!" he demanded reaching for her cup.

"Oh so know you want to be a concerned and caring father." She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "I'll leave when I'm ready to Noah, now move." She swatted his hands away from her cup.

"Just gimme the damn cup and take your ass home. You shouldn't even be here" he groaned, becoming more and more frustrated by her. Coming to the party to get away from her and his thoughts about her was officially a bad idea. He tried to snatch the cup away from her and ended up spilling her drink onto the both of them and knocking bottles and things off of the table.

Mercedes jumped back to dodge the spill but was unsuccessful. By this time she was completely over Puck and his bullshit. She took the cup and the little bit of soda that remained and crushed it into his test. "It was only soda. You fucking jerk." She snarled and stepped away from him, letting the cup drop to the floor. Puck reached out the grab her again and she yanked her arm away from him and ran into the crowd. Puck sighed and ran a head over his head. He poured himself a cup of vodka and took it straight to the head. The drink burning in his chest as it went down. He poured himself some more and took another drink before going back into the mix.

Mercedes had wasted no time searching for her friends. She found Santana first and told her she was leaving. Santana had offered to take her home but she wouldn't budge.

"I can't let you walk home Mercy. It's late, one. Two, what kind of friend would I be. Look, I'm driving you home and that's that." Santana stated, leaving the guy she was dancing with in the middle of the floor.

"No Tana. You stay, look; I'll catch a cab or something." Mercedes pleaded with her.

"Fine, but I'm paying for it and I'm gonna walk you to your cab. Don't even try to talk me out of it. It's happening, end of discussion." She ordered and grabbed her hand as the exited the party hand and hand. Santana waited outside with Mercedes until the cab came and made her swear to call her when she got in the house. They would talk about what happened later on.

Weeks had gone by since the party and Mercedes had no contact with Noah. At times she wasn't sure if they were together or not. Neither of them had said it was over and although girls would throw themselves at Noah, they always had, he hadn't shown any interest in anyone, none that she could see anyway. Still she was shocked when he called and asked to meet with her. It took a lot out of her but she decided that it was probably the best thing to do. He came over to her house and against her better judgment she let him in. They'd got to talking and he even apologized for being a jerk.

"Look Mercy, I'm sorry I acted the way I did at the party and the time before that. But I talked to my mom and my Bubbie and they've agreed to help us out. I even got a job so I can help pay for things and my Mom's gonna make a little jersey for the baby. Things are gonna get better." He said smiling, wrapping her in his arms. Mercedes sat back and moved away from him.

"About that…"

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"There is no baby."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no baby. I, uh, I got an abortion. You, me, we weren't ready." Mercedes said slowly.

"Mercy, I'm, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. Why didn't you call me? I would've been there for you." His feelings were hurt and it was written all over his face.

"My mom took me."

"But why?"

"I couldn't do that to you. You want to play ball and I want that for you. I know you're good and you're gonna make it to the NFL and it's gonna be amazing. But you weren't ready to be a father right now or in the next seven or eight moths. I couldn't keep the baby and make you give up your dream. But I'm happy for you. I'm happy you got a job; maybe it'll be good for you. But if it ends up being too much for you, you can quit and not have to worry about it. I just want you to go out there and do what you want to do. Play football and be the best you can be."

"I'm sorry Mercy, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna make sure I make you proud."

"Boy you better."


End file.
